DKC Happy Birthday!
by Immortal Monkey
Summary: It is Dixie's birthday and everyone got a present for her. Except for Diddy. Let's see if he manages to find one just in time. Oneshot.


**Note:** I wrote this under time pressure so please no comments on the style of writing :P I left it in that state because it is just how it is. This was dedicated to my girlfriend as she had birthday, she liked it, maybe you like it too, feel free to leave comments.

**Happy Birthday!**

"Okay, we meet tomorrow then.", Dixie waved and left the hut after giving an invitation to everyone of the kongs. She invited them to come to her party. Well, it wasn't just a normal one... in fact, it was her birthday-party. The girl was about to turn fifteen.

- "Freakin' sweet, this party is going to be cool, period!"

- "I just hope this isn't going to be that loud. My poor ears."

- "Oh dear, Cranky! Don't be a killjoy."

- "Sister got birthday, sister got birthday!"

- "Great, I get to try out my new dance move!"

- "Party sounds good to me!"

- "..."

Diddy stared at the invitation and sighed loudly.

"Hey, what is it little buddy? Don't you have something to say? You don't look that excited...", Donkey wondered. The chimp raised his eyes and said: "Of course I am excited. Although it doesn't show. The problem is... I haven't found a present yet."

"**I'm going to give her one of my supercool surfboards!**"

Funky suddenly shouted.

"Well yea... whatever. See, I got to find one, fast. It has to be something special...", Diddy crossed his arms as he was thinking. The big monkey patted Diddy on the shoulder. "Don't worry too much about it! Sure you will find something.", he said with a cheery voice and smiled."What are you going to give her?", his pal asked suddenly. The smile on Donkey's face vanished and he started to babble. "Err... well... I can't tell you, because... you know.... it would ruin like EVERYTHING! I have to go, bye!" Donkey rushed out of the hut and you could hear a thud a few seconds later. "**Ow!**"

The other kongs were still talking about the upcoming party and their 'awesome' presents they prepared. But Diddy had no time for that. In exactly one day the proper present needed to be found. So he ran off to the forest, where it was quiet, and perhaps he could find something to inspire him. Swinging from vine to vine he thought about what would happen, if everyone brought something great, while he stands there with empty hands. Besides, Dixie wasn't an ordinary friend to him. Diddy got on well with the others, but Dixie was special to him, more like important. That added to his determination to find something eminent. He spotted a pile of bananas in the treetops and decided to take a short break while eating. After grabbing one banana, he jumped off the tree and landed on a rock, sitting down and peeling his snack. While taking a bite, he noticed a strange carving on his seat. With eyes opened widely, Diddy took a closer look at it.

"_An arrow? Why is an arrow carved in here? It points to the right..._"

Curious as the little monkey was, he threw away the banana-skin and walked in the direction the arrow pointed at.Soon he came to another rock, which also had an arrow carved on top of it.

"_What is this...?"_

The arrows led him from stones to trees, to walls, to the beach and to almost every place on DK-Island. After an exhausting march of almost two hours, Diddy found himself in front of a mountain with a huge gate inserted, allowing to enter it. It didn't look very friendly in there, something evil sprang from it. Diddy never saw it before, even less entered it. Perhaps because he was scared when he was younger, perhaps because Cranky forbade it, Diddy didn't remember. As for forbiddances, he never cared about, since most of them were plain useless anyway.

"_This could be dangerous... What if I get trapped or something? ... I start to think like Cranky! Dammit, I am going in there. I don't have much time left either, so I can possibly kill two birds with one stone."_

Diddy played with the thought of finding something rare, also, his adventurous nature prohibited him from not going. He arranged his cap and got going. Passing through the entrance, a path showed up, enlighted weakly. Diddy put all his courage together and went deeper into the mountain. It was gloomy and after a while some bats crossed his way. The monkey ducked, hoping they will just pass by and ignore him. Fortunately they did, Diddy didn't want to mess around now. The floor was rough, the walls tightened and broadened from time to time. Diddy jumped over a hole, which ground was invisible due to the darkness, and landed in a chamber with a crack in the ceiling, letting some light in. In the chamber's center was a small platform, carrying a chest. However, it was encircled by a pit halfway filled with water and the only way to reach it, was to walk around until you came to the path connected to it. Without caring too much about it, Diddy ran to the connection, eagerly awaiting the 'treasure', at least that's what he thought. Crossing the path and opening the chest, he couldn't trust his eyes. Something glowing and twinkling was inside. It was shaped like a ball, and weighed as much as a feather. Diddy grinned and looked at it for several seconds. "That's the perfect present for D..." Suddenly the chamber started to shake. The ceiling was about to collapse, sand and little stones were raining from above. Diddy reacted quickly. He pouched the treasure, and ran. The connection already broke apart, so the little monkey jumped over it with a huge leap. Dashing along the way he came from and evading the falling rocks, which got bigger and bigger, he managed to escape the quake with an almost heroic dive out of the gate. The whole mountain collapsed, as Diddy looked back. His adrenaline level went down gradually and he laughed.

"I did it! Just in time! And this here...", he took out his finding and looked at it, "Was definitely worth it. Dixie is going crazy if she hears what I have done for her."

With that, Diddy slowly went to his hut, and granted himself the deserved rest. The next morning, after getting ready for the party, he wrapped his present into a nice, colorful box and tied it up with a ribbon. "Perfect!", he thought. _"Alright, It's about time. Let's go!"_

Diddy walked to the place, where the party was supposed to start. Everyone else were there too and waited for him. They wanted to come in together.

"You found something little buddy?", Donkey asked. "You bet I did!", Diddy had to smile involuntarily. "See? I told ya", Donkey winked at Diddy. "Yes, you were right, I know", he laughed.

"Okay, are you done yet?", Cranky asked in an annoyed manner. "Yep, we are!"

Cranky knocked on the door of the hut. Someone slowly opened it. It was Dixie with a bright smile on her face. "You all came!", she said.

"**Happy Birthday, Dixie!**"

Everyone shouted.

Dixie blushed and signalized them to come in. So did the kongs. Partymusic was playing and the inside of the hut was coated in fancy stuff like balloons and bands. The guests showed their presents to her with a proud face, except for Diddy, who remained in the backrow. "Oh, you guys! That wasn't necessary. Thank you!", Dixie laughed. "Come on, unpack them." Dixie nodded and began to do, what Cranky asked.

Funky's present - "A supercool surfboard!"

Cranky's present - "A very old platter!"

Wrinkly's present - "A book about fauna and flora!"

Candy's present - "A disc with great music and even some dancing tricks!"

Donkey's present - "A pile of bananas..."

"Why, thank you all, very much.", she smiled again. Cranky looked at Diddy: "Didn't you bring anything with you?", he asked appalled. Diddy ignored him and took a step forward.

"Here Dixie, that's for you."

Dixie wondered at first, but opened the box Diddy gave to her. She took the object inside of it and had an impressed look on her face. Everyone was mesmerized by the glowing coming from the object.

"That... That's for me? It's so... beautiful... Where did you get that?"

"Nah, don't mention it. Well, I got it out from a...", he looked at Cranky and thought about his forbiddance, but he wanted to impress Dixie, "I got it from the cave, which is deep in the jungle. Man, that was quite an adventure!", he laughed.

Everyone was baffled. Cranky wanted to say something but he couldn't, because of Dixie: "You went in that cave, for me? But... why?" "Why, you ask?", Diddy looked around. He started to blush. "Because you are special to me."

Silence. Dixie wanted to get mad at him at first, but now she didn't know how to react. Same for the other kongs. "Why are you so quiet? Isn't this supposed to be a party?" A few seconds later, Dixie laughed. "Yes you are right. Now come on guys, let's have some fun!"

Everyone agreed, and had much fun during the whole party. Near the end of it, Dixie asked Diddy to come outside. Both went out of the hut. "What is it?", Diddy asked. Dixie didn't say a word and came closer to Diddy. She gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Diddy. You are special to me too.", she smiled. The chimp was astonished. "R-r-really? I-I-I err..." "Hihi, let's go back to the others and have a talk later, okay?" "Err... su-sure!", Diddy was still baffled. He blushed throughout the whole day.

In the end, everyone rejoiced in the party and had a load of fun.

THE END


End file.
